


Search Definition: Home

by Estel, scifichicx



Series: All Those Yesterdays [3]
Category: Minority Report (TV 2015)
Genre: Flashbacks, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-24 22:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4937602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estel/pseuds/Estel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifichicx/pseuds/scifichicx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Precogs arrive at their home to begin their lives for the first time together, away from the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dash: A Place Once Loved

Dash felt Arthur shift next to him and it drew him out of his heavy sleep.

He had managed to be awake for part of the journey from DC, but somewhere along the way, the excitement and wonder of the real world wore him out, so there was no telling how far they had traveled.

The trees parted just ahead and he could see at the far side a wood cabin. It was an unassuming part of the landscape, even as they drew closer and could take in the size of it.

Dash had never seen an individual house so large with his own eyes.

The vehicle slowed and he felt his body lurch forward as the momentum carried him. He could feel Agatha leaning against him on the opposite side. She too must have been staring at the house.

As they drew closer, Dash made out furniture on the covered porch and the sawhorse along the side wall. This was not a place with drone-constructed poly-wood furniture or the latest in home-printed hardware. Hands had pieced the legs of the bench together, but whomever they were, they were long-gone.

It was apparent someone had tried to clean the place up a bit, but the windowsills still had layers of cobwebs and dust.

As the car quietly rolled to a stop, Dash could feel the excitement rise in him. The anxiety of the city was gone and here he could feel that they were actually going to be alone.

This empty house that someone once loved felt like the perfect place to start their lives.


	2. Arthur: A Significant Downgrade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur's first take on their new home.

_This is a shithole where they are leaving us to die_ , Arthur thought as he leaned down to see their new home through the windshield. The collection of faint memories from his childhood and the past few months of physical therapy in the city left him feeling less than enthusiastic about a wood cabin. The home base of Precrime was a sleek, expensive icon of modern engineering and cutting edge tech- this- this was unpainted relic that someone had forgotten about. 

Maybe that made him angry because it hit too close to home. 

With a wince, Arthur pushed himself up and stepped out of the car before anyone could even offer to help him up. He leaned slightly against the vehicle, making sure his legs were feeling cooperative before helping Dash follow him out. Dash looked at the house like it was a gift he was actually grateful for. Arthur bit down on his opinions; he didn’t have it in him right now to crush the spark of happiness in his brother’s wide eyes. 

With a sigh, he pulled Dash’s arm over his shoulders and noticed Agatha glancing back at them with a soft smile. Guess today he was the minority report in his opinion on this place.


	3. Dash: A Phantom Peaceful Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A discovery in the house makes Dash remember one precious happy memory.

The interior of the house looked like it had the same imperfect once-over that the exterior had; there were cobwebs hanging off the sparse furniture and nested up in the beams, dust pooled in corners next to freshly-wiped surfaces, and dead flies gathered in the yellow light fixtures. Everything down to the warmth of the air was a stark contrast to the medical facility where they had been recovering. Even more different than before that.

Much like the furniture outside, the chairs and table near the kitchen had a rustic, handmade quality, though these looked more like antiques. Much of the furniture looked older than Dash. The armchair and small sofa had fabric that looked like it once was much brighter, but had faded in its old age. Materials predating modern fade-resistant fabrics.

There was a sweetness about it all. He couldn’t remember anything ever looking so worn in that he’d ever seen in person, but it wasn’t _worn out_.

Beside the sofa was a small shelf, _covered_ in old bound books. Without touching them, he remembered the fond texture of paper under his fingers and a phantom peaceful feeling of reading on a warm summer afternoon. It must have been from what felt like the only summer he’d ever had as a kid.

In that instant, he knew he would read every single one of them. He couldn’t wait.


	4. Arthur: The Feel of Something Natural

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of Arthur's feelings during his first day at the cabin on Fiddler's Neck, and an interesting interaction with Agatha.

The inside didn’t look much better than the outside. Arthur frowned as his eyes swept over their new home-sweet-catacomb. It looked like a dollhouse that had been passed down for five generations. “Where do you want me to put you?” Arthur asked Dash, barely able to keep the venom out of his voice. 

“Anywhere’s fine,” Dash answered.

Of course Agatha picked up on Arthur’s mood immediately. “I think it’s beautiful,” She told Dash, with a soft smile. Arthur shot her a tight, faux-polite smile- just in case he hadn’t made his opinion perfectly clear. Agatha turned away from them without ever really looking Arthur in the eye. 

Arthur huffed softly as he walked Dash over to the dusty sitting-chair by the book shelf. His hands and arms were gentle as he lowered his twitching, trembling brother to the soft cushions. It was a stark contrast to the rock-solid set of his shoulders and the loathing that threatened to creep in and take over his expression.

He paused to look at Dash, silently asking, ‘you good?’

“Thanks,” Dash said with a smile, pointedly ignoring his brother’s sour tone as he eyed the various reading material across from him.

Arthur stood up straight and rotated his head until his neck cracked. “I need to get some sleep,” He told them. 

As he walked down the short hall, his hand skimmed the wall. He felt the texture of rough wood beneath layers of lacquer, cool to the touch. Suddenly, Arthur paused, letting his fingers trace over the prickly bumps of a natural fiber. He watched his hand press against the paneled wall and glide up- until he ended up touching the corner of a black and white photo of forest in a frame on the wall. He looked at the image while his fingertips occupied themselves with comparing the difference of the feel of the wood frame to the wood wall.

“Ansel Adams,” Agatha said softly from the mouth of the hall. 

Arthur pulled his hand away abruptly and stepped back from the picture like a 14 year old caught kissing. He hung his head and felt his cheeks get hot. 

Agatha walked down the hall until she stood beside Arthur, looking at the photograph with him. Arthur squirmed, wishing he had just picked a bedroom and laid down like he’d planned to. 

He opened his mouth to tell her he was just leaving but she spoke first, “It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” 

It was, but Arthur wasn’t in the mood. “It’s a tree. Saw a lot of those on the way here.” 

Agatha kept her focus on the photo. “It’s more than that; it’s someone’s perception of a tree. The way they see it, the way they feel about it.” She smiled a little. “Like looking through their eyes.”

“Thought you’d be sick of that by now-” he shot back. He felt shitty about it, but the jab hit it’s target. Agatha folded her arms, looking away as the line of her mouth pulled thin. 

Arthur turned away, intent on the closest bedroom. “Goodnight, Agatha,” He said softer, as if to apologize. When she didn’t reply, he glanced back at her from the doorway. She held her arms tightly to herself, eyes distant. “Agatha.” 

She blinked and looked over, shaken out of wherever she had ended up. 

Arthur softened, “It’s nice.”


	5. Dash: Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dash is still developing a real sense of time, space, and in many ways, self.

After PreCrime, days melted together for Dash. Idle hours bled into rehab time which in turn faded into shrink sessions, then rest. They remained insulated from the real world, with little-to-no indication of days or time, and lacked the capacity to care about the elapsing time.

The island brought clarity to the passage of hours. When the sun rose, it showered his bedroom in lace-filtered light from the curtains on his window. _His_ window; a thought he could dwell on for some time as he lay there in _his_ bed, lazily greeting the morning.

The clock - _his_ clock - showed 7:12AM. Yesterday he woke up at 7:04AM and the day before was 6:24AM. Keeping track of when he did something somehow made time seem more real.

At the DIA rehab, they enforced that routine would help make everything easier. Though none of them ever quite got there, he felt close now. Wake up, shower, dress, eat.

Next up: shower.

After what felt like somewhere between five minutes and five years, Dash pried himself out of bed. According to the clock it had been 3 minutes. Some day he would get the hang of actual time.

His scrawny legs shuffled in bed until they poked out from under the warm knit blanket into the crisp air and his bare feet settled comfortably on the floor.

Carefully, using his re-forming biceps and deltoids, he pushed himself forward until he needed to use his abdominal muscles to straighten up and finally his legs to hold himself upright. This was much smoother than four days ago when they arrived. Walking was easy from here. They’d practiced that a lot.

At his door, he paused, taking in a deep breath of wood and dust scented air. The smell already began to feel familiar, like a piece of him that had been missing all along.

He was outside of his door by 7:19AM. He could hear the faint sound of the shower running in the bathroom that he and Arthur had agreed to share.

This was a first. Arthur had been asleep until after Dash had gotten to eating breakfast since they arrived. Perhaps their cycles were beginning to meet again. It almost seemed comforting, except that now he would have to be patient and wait for his brother to finish washing.

It might take five minutes, but it might feel like five years.


End file.
